User blog:Red Krystals/Bartimaeus vs Hellboy
Today I will be matching up two demons in a fight to death. Battle has been canceled due to lack of voters Bartimaeus A 4th ranking Djinn who despises human kind due to being summoned time and time and again just to help in wars and sometimes even construction. He has also worked for many leaders including Solomon and a few pharaohs. His most famous summon was by Nathan Mandrake and he was used to defeat a golem. Bartimaeus-Trilogy-bartimaeus-trilogy-24259443-800-600.jpg|Bartimeaus in his minoutar form Phoenix.jpg|Bartimeaus in his Phoenix form Spells and Abilities *Detonation *His main spell it causes Green explosions capable of knocking down walls. * *Inferno *It causes a fire to engulf the target area. * *Shape Shifting *Bartimeaus has the ability to transform into any form he desires his most common forms are a Minoutar, Phoenix and a Gargoyle. * *Superhuman Strength Bartimeaus can with ease lift up and throw stones weighing up to a ton. * *Wits and intelligence *Bartimeaus is smart and can use his wits to win fights with demons stronger than him. * *Barrier *He can use barrier to make a shield around him blocking everything but silver. Weaknesses Bartimeaus has a weakness to silver and will be badly hurt by being stabbed or shot by this material. He is weak to iron but can still tank iron daggers. Hellboy Hellboy is a (former) B.P.R.D. agent the and the unwilling Harbinger of the Apocalypse. He is child of the demon Azzael and the witch Sarah Hughes. He was brought into Earth in 1945 Scotland, where he was raised by the caring Trevor Bruttenholm. Since then Hellboy has been trained by the B.P.R.D. to fight the dark creatures in humanity's side. Hellboy's superhuman abilities would seem to stem from his demonic nature. While his specific powers and abilities have never been explicitly listed, Hellboy is much stronger and more physically durable than any ordinary human. Hellboy with da spear.png|Hellboy with a spear through his chest Righthandhellboy.jpeg|Hellboys right arm of doom Abilities and Weapons The good Samaritan A handgun prone to jamming but deals a whole lot of damage. It also fires solid iron. The right hand of doom, Hellboys oversized right hand that can be used as a powerful offensive weapon. Super Human Strength Hellboy can pick up and throw cars. From both of the warriors respective wikis. X-Factors Bartimeaus Hellboy Strength 90 - 90 Both can pick up and throw objects that weigh over a ton. Bartimeaus being a part of Solomons temple while Hellboy throws a car. Durability 90 - 95 I have seen more impressive feats from hellboy than from Bartimeaus mostly because at one point you see hellboy shrug off a spear in the stomach. Sure I have seen Bartimeaus get stabbed with daggers and then shrug it off he also at one points gets turned into a fish by Farquarl and put into a silver bowl of soup and then sealed in a silver coffin. But he would not be able to just shrug off a spear through the stomach. Ranged Combat 100 - 80 Bartimeaus gets this because his spells are easier to land and do not run out of ammo or jam. While the Good Samaritan jams often and Bartimeaus can doge it easily. Mobility 90 - 40 Bartimeauses pheonix form can go up to 300 MPH. Melee 80 - 100 Hellboy can use his right hand of doom while bartimeaus is stuck with his fists. Intelligence 100 - 30 Bartiemaus has used his brain to defeat spirits like Ammet and Farquarl. Ammet being a Marid and Farquarl being a higher ranked djinn. Expirencience 100 - 50 Bartimeaus has been around since 3000 BC while Hellboy was first found during WW2 This is my first battle so please tell me what I can do better on it. Voting requirments The vote must have X-factors and must be at least 3 sentences long. Story Hellboy is investigating London for forms of demonic summons, One of them summons Bartimeaus and has him engage Hellboy. If Hellboy wins he makes Bartimeaus tell him where the Wizards are and then kills them. If Bartimeaus wins he kills Hellboy and has the corpse delivered to the BRPD just to spite them. Battle A man is standing in a pentacle chaniting words in a different language, upon finishing the spell a demon comes out of the pentacle and is sent to kill Hellboy who is patrolling for demonic activitie in the area. Category:Blog posts